Over and Over
by 19TheAwesomeness97
Summary: Time is ticking. Will they all survive? Or will Italy have to start all over again...  HetaOni in literate form.


~Over and Over~

A/N: Hello there~ If you all haven't watched HetaOni, I advise for you to watch it. Now. This fanfiction is basically a literate version of HetaOni, because I really wanted to write it out. HetaOni is a fan-made RPG based on 'Aaoni', and it is subbed on Youtube by SotetAG. You guys should all check it out if you haven't watched it, seriously! :) I'm addicted to it, haha. The title of this fanfiction is inspired by the song 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace. It reminded me of HetaOni, and it felt suiting, so that's why it's the title. :3 Also, I recommend listening to the HetaOni soundtrack while reading this to make it more dramatic and such~. Anyways, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, Aaoni, HetaOni, or anyyyytthiiiinng. At all. Just put the RPG into literate form for readers enjoyment.

* * *

><p><em>A mochi that somewhat resembles America rushes over to the front door from the inside of a rather peculiar mansion. It tries to open the door, but to it's avail, the door is locked. The mochi notices breathing behind it, and it continues to try to open the door in vain. It looks for another exit, but after finding none, tries yet again to open the locked front door. It can hear breathing, sending chills through the frightened mochi. The breathing gets louder, and the mochi's heart starts to beat faster and faster... "EEEEPPP!"<em>

**_A deserted house on a mountain, about three hours on foot from the world meeting place. No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it. Rumor had it that it was haunted._**

* * *

><p>Four personified nations approached a large, seemingly abandoned, mansion.<p>

"Ve~," Italy said, in awe. "It's really here~." His eyes glanced up at the huge mansion, his curiosity starting to spike.

Japan nodded slightly, amazed that the house was actually there. "I thought it was just a rumor... I never thought that we would actually find it..."

Prussia smirked, "It has a desolate feel... Not bad." He was more than eager to explore the inside of the mansion, and possibly pull some pranks on West and the others. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he thought of how all their faces would look!

"I don't think it's very interesting, though," Germany remarked, wanting to get away from the house as soon as possible. He had a bad feeling about this... And it wasn't just because his brother was starting to laugh at random. No, that wasn't it.

"Me neither... Can't we just look at it from outside and go back?" Japan asked. The mansion was there, yes; but it hardly looked like something worth venturing into.

The Italian whined, looking desperately at the two resisting nations. It was going to be so fun; those buzz kills! "Awww, after all the trouble we went through to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!"

"..." The German groaned; both him and Japan giving into the Italian's wishes.

* * *

><p>When you first walked inside of the mansion, you could tell that it was very spacious. The walls were painted a shade of white, and the floors and stairs were wooden. The wood was noticeably aged, but it wasn't to the point of rotting. It seemed as if the mansion was well taken care of, despite the fact that it was supposedly haunted, as well as abandoned by its previous owners.<p>

"It's cleaner than I thought," the Italian remarked, glancing at the inside of the house.

Germany's bad feeling about the house grew. There was something off about the house, something that he didn't like at all. He asked, "H-Hey, can we go now?"

"What's the matter West?" His brother asked, grinning teasingly. "You scaaaareed~?"

Before Germany could respond to Prussia, a loud shattering was heard from somewhere inside the house. It sounded as if glass had broken. Had the house actually not been haunted? Did people actually live here...? No, it would seem as if others would know if someone lived here... Right?

Germany gulped, a bit un-nerved from the shatter. "L-Look, we really should go now," he insisted, the bad feeling growing rapidly.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything," Japan reassured him. "Where is your common sense?" The Japanese man began to move towards the right hallway, curious as to what caused the noise. It was probably an animal of some sorts that had gotten in via window...

Noticing Japan walking towards the origin of the sound, Prussia called out, "Be careful, Japan!"

He nodded, acknowledging Prussia's warning. "I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back."

[Japan has momentarily left the group.]

* * *

><p>Japan examined the hallway, looking for any signs of what the sound had came from. With him, he carried his Tachi; his personal weapon that can cut through a bullet evenly, and an Otafuku mask; his personal defense item that protects him from the neck up. He had brought them both with him to the World Summit Place, now he was somewhat glad he did. If he ran into trouble, he always had his sword and mask to protect him.<p>

He approached the first door on the left of the hallway, to find it locked. That wasn't that unusual, was it? Japan continued to make his way through the hallway, until he came to an open room. It seemed to be the kitchen of the strange mansion; with a table, chairs, and a sink to prove it. He examined the area south of the table; looking over at the television and sofas.

Seeing another door north of the table, he walked over and tried to open it, only to find the door locked as well. Hm... As Japan examined more thoroughly the kitchen, he noticed broken plate pieces of a plate on the floor.

"The plate is...broken," he noted. "I have to be careful not to hurt myself." Deciding that was the cause of the noise, the Japanese man headed out of the room, and back into the main area where Italy, Germany, and Prussia were previously.

To his surprise, the three of them were gone.

"Did they leave, after all?" He asked himself, a bit disappointed. "...How regrettable."

The black-haired man walked over to the front door, to find it locked. "It won't open..." But wasn't it previously unlocked? After all, the four of them had entered the house through the front door...

* * *

><p>Trying to figure out where in the world the others went, Japan walked north of the entrance, entering a large room with Japanese-type interior design. Noticing a door to the right, he tried to open it.<p>

"It seems to be locked..."

Japan explored the large room in more detail. Finding nothing of use, he exited the room; leading him back to the main entrance of the house.

He then decided to go to his left, entering yet another hallway. He came across another locked door, and after a failed attempt to try to open it, he ventured deeper into the hallway. Where in the world did everyone go...? As he went deeper into the halls, a huge, grey, stark figure entered into a door north of the hallway. The Japanese man's eyes widened slightly. What in the world was that... that _thing_?

"Wh-What was that just now- I... Maybe I'm getting tired?" He reassured himself, slightly on edge after seeing the grey... _thing_.

He walked over to the edge of the hallway, entering an unlocked door to the right. It appeared to be a bathroom. He looked over the room, flipping the toilet seat up for some strange reason. Finally, satisfied with his surveillance of the room, he exited the bathroom.

Japan then hesitantly tried to open the door to the room in which the _thing_ had entered, but it was locked.

"It won't open..." Maybe the _thing_ had locked it?

He walked back out to the main entrance, and walked up the stairs; the only other way the three personified nations could have went. He entered a large intersection of rooms and hallways. Japan first entered the first door north of the stairs on the very right. The room looked like it had previously been a bedroom back when the house had been inhabited with people.

The Japanese man approached what he assumed was a closet hidden by a tarp of leather cloth. It looked rather suspicious, and he could hear something behind the cloth.

"..." He made a mental note to come back later.

After he had exited the room, he decided to check out the room below the most northwest room, but it was locked. That wasn't surprising... He then tried to open the door northern of that room, to find it unlocked.

As he entered the room, he found it rather uninteresting and boring, and was about to leave. Something caught his eye, though. On the white bed in the corner of the room, Germany's whip that he had brought with him was sitting there.

"This is... Germany's whip? What is it doing here..?" Japan picked up the whip, and put it on his belt. He noticed that it was quite worn from use.

[Obtained: Germany's Whip]

* * *

><p>After looking over the room one last time, Japan left, going back into the large hallway with intersection of rooms. He made his way down into the hallway, and tried to open the door on the southwestern side of the room. However, it seemed to be locked, so he made his way to the right of the room. There, he could see there was two doors. Japan first tried to open the southern-most door.<p>

It opened, so he entered the room, examining the contents of it. The room didn't seem to have any useful information in it, so he tried to open the door northern of the previous room. Unfortunately, it wouldn't open. It wasn't a surprise, though.

* * *

><p>Japan retraced his steps up to the northeastern door that he had first entered in. Japan examined the tarp over the "closet" again, to find it opening suddenly. He backed up, waiting for whoever was behind the tarp to jump out at him; but instead he found Germany in a POW position, shaking.<p>

[Found Germany.]

"G-Germany!" The Japanese man exclaimed, surprised. The blonde-haired man just continued to shake, slightly unnerving Japan.

"Germany, where are the others...?" He inquired. Japan got no answer, as the German continued to shake. Whatever had happened to him...?

"..." He thought of what to do about the man, and after a moment, said, "You look... shaken. I'll go get you something to drink."

* * *

><p>Japan exited the room, searching for something for the German to drink. He headed downstairs, back to the main entrance to the house, and taking a right turn towards the kitchen. He tried to turn on the sink, but to his annoyance, it wasn't working.<p>

"The tap isn't working. I guess I'll have to look for water somewhere else."

Japan left the kitchen, going back to the main entrance, and took a left. Possibly the bathroom had something Germany could drink...

He stared down at the toilet. "..."

"Well... This is water, too..." After a moment of silence, he said to himself, "...Let's not be so hasty."

He checked the bathroom sink. "Maybe I can get water here...?"

What seemed to be water gushed out from the sink. "Ah, thank God. It doesn't seem to be broken."

[Obtained: Water?]

Japan momentarily pondered the fact that if it wasn't water, it could be dangerous. Fatally dangerous. Brushing the thought aside, he exited the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Japan walked back to the main entrance, then back up the stairs, to the room Germany was currently occupying. The dark-haired man approached the German.<p>

"Germany, I brought some water. Drink it and try to calm down a little."

He gave the glass of water to him, urging him to drink it. "Here. It's not filtered water though..."

Germany downed the glass of water, taking big gulps. "..."

He stood up, facing Japan. "Is this really water?"

"Judging by its color, probably...," Japan answered, unsure.

"I see..," he said. "Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now, thanks to you."

Japan nodded slightly. "That's good to hear. So, where are the others?"

Germany bit his lip. "I'm... not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives, and those two went in different directions... I think." He rubbed his temple, looking down at Japan. "Sorry, just give me a moment to pull myself together."

Japan gave him a sympathetic look, and said, "Alright, I'll go look for those two. Try to get some rest."

"Sorry. Oh, by the way, I found this while I was running," the German said, pulling out a key. "Maybe it can be of some use to you."

[Obtained: Key from Germany.]

Germany went back behind the tarp, closing it behind him.

"I'll leave him alone for now," Japan said to himself. "I have to look for the other two."

* * *

><p>He exited the room, going down the stairs and back to the main entrance, before making a left. He tried to use it on the first door to his right, but it was useless. He made his way back to the main entrance, making a right this time. Japan approached the first door on his left; and used the key to open it.<p>

[Used: Key from Germany.]

Japan examined the room that seemed to be a library. On the table that was inside the room was a key. The Japanese man picked up the key, deciding it would be useful in the near future.

[Obtained: Fourth Floor Key]

Japan glanced over the bookshelves, sighing. "There are so many books here. If I weren't in such a hurry, I'd leaf through them."

"..."

He stared at the bookshelves for a minute, before giving into his wishes.

"Well... Just one won't do any harm, right?"

Japan took a book out from the bookshelf, flipping through it.

[Learned Japan's personal skill: Dismissal.]

Content with his findings in the library, Japan exited the room.

* * *

><p>He headed back up to the main entrance, than up two flights of stairs. He tried to open the rooms on the third floor, but they were all locked. Japan went up the last flight of stairs, on the fourth floor. Using the key he previously obtained, he opened the door southern-most in the room.<p>

[Used: Fourth Floor Key]

The room was the attic of the house. It was pretty spacious, and had a red chair towards the front of the room. There was a strange bookcase to the right of the room, and out of curiosity, he moved it to the left. In the space that the bookcase was previously in was a mochi that resembled America, stuck to the wall. Japan gave the mochi a look of pity.

"Oh, a mochi. Are you stuck?"

He tried to pull the mochi off the wall, but realized he couldn't by himself after a minute or so of tugging on the mochi.

"Ah, I can't get you out. Not like this."

"Poor thing... I wonder if Germany could get you out, though. I wonder if he would come here for that?" Japan thought for a moment, thinking of what actually would happen if he asked.

"Then again, maybe _I_ will have to drag _him_ out-No. Anyway, I'll ask him."

* * *

><p>He exited the room, going down two flights of stairs to the room that Germany was occupying. Instead of the tarp that was there previously, there was a metal door. Japan examined the door, a bit confused. <p>

_What... Was this door here before? Or is it just my imagination... I'm sure it wasn't an iron door, though..._ He wrapped on the door lightly.

"Um.. Germany, do you have a minute?"

Germany's voice rang out from behind the door. "Is that you, Japan? What is the matter?"

"You see, there's a mysterious mochi stuck in the wall in a room on the fourth floor," Japan explained. "I felt a little sorry for it, so I was wondering if you could get it out..."

Germany grunted slightly in understanding. "I see. Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have one favor to ask of you, though."

"Sure, if it's something I can do," Japan replied.

"You see, while I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that Thing shows up again. If it's not too much trouble," he continued, "would you please look for it?"

"What a coincidence!" Japan exclaimed, remembering the whip he had found. "Actually, I found your whip a while ago!"

"Oh," Germany said with a slight disappointment.

"Wait, I'll pass it to you." Japan took the whip he was holding, and gave it to Germany.

[Gave Whip back to Germany.]

"It was lying on the bed next door," Japan explained.

"Oh... I see... Erm... Thank you."

"Not at all. I only found it by chance, after all. Now, let's go to the fourth floor-" Japan said, eager to help the mochi as soon as possible.

"Oh! Japan!" Germany exclaimed, interrupting him. "I'm sorry, but..."

"Yes? What is it?" He inquired.

"Ah... I'm really, really sorry, but... Actually, I'm hungry, too. Don't you have anything for me to eat?"

"To eat... I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me. I don't have anything that could be used as an ingredient, either," Japan said, immediately apologizing for his lack of food.

"I see!" Germany responded, a bit too eager. "So, if it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for something to eat?"

"Whaaat? Th-That's impossible!" Japan responded, shocked that Germany would ask that of him. "How could I possibly find food in this place!"

"Please!" Germany said anxiously. "I have no strength right now. Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?"

"..." Japan sighed. "All right. I'll take another look around. I also have to look for Italy, anyway."

"I see! Thank you! By the way, did you find my brother?" Germany asked.

"No... But he should be fine. Somehow," Japan said, not that worried about Prussia.

"Sorry for all the trouble. By the way, take this with you." He handed the Japanese man a glass of beer.

[Received: Beer.]

_A drink? And beer, at that?_ Japan thought, slightly shocked at the gift he had just received.

"Ah, thank you very much. I'll be going now, then," Japan replied to the German.

"Okay, thanks."

After a moment of looking over the room once more, Japan put his ear to the metal door. He could hear the sounds of thumping and a drill. _Just what on Earth is he doing in there? _Japan finally left the room, starting his search for Italy and Prussia.

* * *

><p>AN: That... Was probably the longest chapter I've written so far on ... ;w; So, what do you guys think? Is it too boring? I think it is... OTL. I'll try to make the next chapters a bit more interesting, promise! ;3; Should I elaborate a bit more? I'd like your opinion! Reviews are loved, and they keep me motivated! The more reviews, the more I'll want to continue this. Maybe after... Eh, two reviews or so, I'll continue the next chapter. OR, if I'm bored, I'll write the next chapter tomorrow. |D All depends on my mood, heh... ANYWAYS. Love you all~ Cookies to whoever reviews~! 3 -TA97-


End file.
